Matt and Mello, best friends
by Scarheartkitteh
Summary: A story I wrote about Matt and Mello after they left Wammy House, sorry if some things dont quite fit in with the actual Death Note Story. The title sucks and sorry its so short...
1. Matt

Matt was sitting in his, Near's and Mello's room when Mello stormed in. "Matt you've got a cell phone don't cha?"

Matt looked confused "Well yea, but its old and has barley any minutes... it's not much use for anything... Why?" he asked. It seemed weird that Mello was asking. He knew that Matt had an old cell phone.

"Write the number down on my hand." Mello said

"But why do you-"

"Just write it Matt."

Matt wrote the number on Mello's arm with a black marker. Mello sighed. "Matt... L is dead." He said after a few minutes.

Matt looked shocked. "But how? How could that have happen I mean- wait..." He realized what that meant for Mello or Near. "Is it you or Near that will..."

"He never decided okay? And then of course Rodger suggests us working on it together! And that annoying little twat is completely calm! He doesn't even blink! Just one more way he's better than me I suppose!" Mello yelled.

Matt put down his controller. "So what did you guys decided?"

Mello looked at him. "I'm leaving. I told them to let Near do it. And I'm leaving. I'll be 15 soon, I can get a job."

Matt looked at his friend. "You know that's not why your leaving... You're just going to try to catch Kira yourself."

Mello didn't say anything. Matt turned to pick up his controller. "I won't stop you, if this is what you want... but if you ever need help with this... just call. Heck, I've gotta leave here sometime... Maybe I'll look for you." He said to Mello.

Mello just looked at Matt. How did he know him so well? It would really suck leaving him behind... Matt was his first friend, the only one here who was nice to him, and who understood him. Matt had bought him a chocolate bar every year for his birthday, even though Matt was usually broke. He was a true friend. "Th-thanks Matt. Your my best friend." He was glad he understood he didn't want him to come with him now... Mello didn't have much money either... Matt would be better off here, but he was thankful for the offer of help.

Matt smiled "Your my best friend too dude, I'll miss beating you at Mario Kart."

That night Matt helped Mello pack his few things into a black backpack. Mello loved the color black. They finished packing and Matt walked with him until they reached the end of Wammy's property. Mello leaned close to Matt's ear. "Matt... I want you to know my real name..." He sighed. This was a big thing. No one at Wammy's knew each others real name. But he knew he could trust Matt. "My name is Mihael Keehl." He whispered.

Matt looked surprised. He thought for a minute and whispered back. "My name is Mail Jeevas."

They looked at each other for a minute, and then grabbed each other in a big hug. It was a good thing it was dark out, or that could be kind of embarrassing... Mello turned and left. Matt wiped his eyes he was actually a bit tearey, Mello was his only friend too.

...

A bout three years later Matt had just turned 17. He was old enough, he thought, to leave Wammy House. He had been searching the internet for Mello since the day he left, He knew that Mello was in a mafia in the United States and his real name, but that was all. And he wasn't even sure that it was true anymore. Really for all he knew, Mello could be dead! _No, I can't think like that!_ He thought. Mello's smart, He'd be fine. Matt left the orphanage and got a room in a hotel in America. He had been saving up money since Mello left. Well he was in America, he got a job at a video game store, he also started smoking. When he wasn't at work he spent all his time looking for Mello.

Finally, a few days after Matt's 19th birthday, He got a call from Mello. Mello explained what he had been doing, and about the Death Note. Matt didn't believe him at first of course but Mello eventually convinced him. He mailed Matt money to rent an apartment and asked him to pick him up. "Sleep out in your car a few buildings away from my hideout. When you hear an explosion drive by and pick me up, take me to the apartment you rented... And Matt, you really don't have to do this for me."

"It's okay man," Matt said, just happy to know his friend was alive. "I don't mind."

...Matt had been sleeping in his car for three days, still no explosion. He had almost beat his video game when he heard and loud noise and saw smoke. He sat up in his car and stepped on it, trying to get there in time. Mello hopped in his car when he got there. He was badly burned. Matt drove him to the apartment and helped him bandage the burns. "I really did miss you Mello..." He said. "Me too Matt" Mello replied smiling


	2. Mello

Mello's face burned where the explosion had hit him, but he didn't have time to whine about it. Matt drove Mello's car around "C'mon!" He said.

Mello had called Matt the night before and told him to come pick him up when he heard the Mafia building explode.

Mello and Matt hadn't seen each other in person since the day Mello left the orphanage. They had been good friends when they were there, and Matt had been sad when Mello left. Before he had left that day, Mello had wrote down Matt's phone number, and called him as soon as he got a phone.

As Matt drove Mello to the apartment Mello had told him to rent, he looked over at Mello, "It's good to see you, I missed you after you left. Um..." he looked through his vest pockets, while keeping an eye on the road. He pulled out a chocolate bar "Here, have this." He said.

Mello smiled and took the chocolate; Matt knew how much he loved chocolate. "Thanks," he said. "So you really don't mind helping me spy on the Japanese task force? It could get pretty dangerous..."

Matt nodded. "'Course I don't mind, besides, my life's been pretty boring lately." He smiled.

Matt and Mello lived at their one bedroom apartment for awhile; Mello was out a lot, spying on the task force, while Matt watched them from the apartment window. Well, he was supposed to, most of the time he just let the cameras record whatever was going on while he played his video games.

Matt and Mello had to be careful, Mello's real name, Mihael Keehl, had been leaked. And on top of that, the world had begun to accept Kira's judgement. Anyone who went against Kira could be considered a criminal.

...

One day Mello went up to Matt. "Matt," He said "I know I've already asked a lot of you, but could you help me out one more time?" He asked

"Of course Mel." Matt said smiling

Mello asked Matt to keep Takada-san's bodyguards busy while he kidnapped her with the help of Hal Ridner. "I'll give you some smoke screens you can throw and a couple guns..." He sighed. "You don't have to do this for me Matt, you know? It's dangerous... you could really get hurt..."

"Mello," Matt said. "This whole thing has been dangerous. If I wanted safety, well, I could have stayed with Rodger at the orphanage when L died, instead of looking for you." He said with a smile.

...

Mello was driving the delivery truck with Takada-san in back, He had one eye on the road and one on the small TV in the truck. He was watching the news report from where he had taken Takada-san, where Matt was. The screen flashed to show a dead body, shoot to death. The reporter said they were unable to identify the body. They couldn't but Mello could. He'd reconignize that bright messy red hair anywhere's. It was the hair of the very first person to really be nice to him at the orphanage, the first friend he ever had, the only one who was concerned when he left. The boy who had bought him a chocolate bar for every one of his birthdays since, even though he had very little money. The guy who had risked his life with Mello, Mello's best friend.

The body was Matt's. Mail Jeevas.

_I'm sorry Matt..._ Mello thought. _I never thought you'd be killed, please forgive me..._


End file.
